Marvel 2-In-One Vol 1 5
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * Silver Dooms * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * God (Yahweh) * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ******** ********* **** Norrin's homestead on the ** ** * Items: * * ** and ** ** and ** and ** ** ** * * * * * and * * and * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = While Johnny Storm talks with Beast about how on that reality Doom defeated Galactus and took his place, eating the whole universe and leaving planet Earth for last, Ben leaves for that reality's Reed Richards' study. He slaps him in the face calling him a coward for not standing up to Doom, to which Reed replies he has nothing left to fight for, since Doom took everything from him but his planet (for now). Susan Storm, this reality's director of S.H.I.E.L.D., shows up and introduces herself to Ben while teasing Reed for not telling him what happened to that universe's Johnny. Meanwhile, Johnny calls via intercom Rachna, telling her this reality is not where their Reed and Sue are, and that they need to leave as soon as possible because Doom/Galactus is coming for the planet. Rachna answers that she's OK with that, since her own "readings" were "false": actually, she's standing in front of a comatose woman, probably this universe's version of her friend "Dee" she said goodbye to before leaving the Prime Marvel Universe. Sue sees Johnny, they have a short reunion but then she's notified that Doom's attack on Earth has begun. Outside, every superhero of this reality is fighting the "Heralds of Doom". Ben immediately attacks the monsters and convinces Johnny to do the same, since they couldn't face their own Reed and Sue if they don't help these people now. Reed is grabbed by a Herald, who takes his up in the sky and almost kills him, if not for Johnny's intervention. Johnny's powers fail him again, but Reed catches him and lands with him in the form of a parachute. On the ground, Ben explains that both he and Johnny are losing their powers and Reed declares he's done hiding: it's time to fight Doom. An unlikely helping hand comes from Doctor Doom/Iron Man, who has followed the trio during their multiversal journey. Wolverine attacks him immediately, but Doom stops him with no effort and proves he has good intentions by not hurting his assailant. With his knowledge, he'll be an immense help in fighting this reality's version of himself, Reed agrees. Rachna, who has reached the group with Doom, explains to Reed her theory on Johnny and Ben's regressing powers, Reed agrees and decides to help them get them back to full speed once the imminent threat is dealt with. So, to begin with, Reed sends Ben and Johnny to do some "recruiting." In the countryside, Ben and Johnny greet Norrin Radd, now a farmer retired from his life as the Silver Surfer since he and this reality's Johnny Storm saved everyone at a high cost. Norrin lives with his wife, Emma Frost, who is also retired and shoots the duo to make them leave. Johnny asks her to read their minds, so she'll know they actually need Norrin's help. She does and asks her husband to be a superhero with her one last time. Meanwhile, the menacing shadow of Doom/Galactus hovers over Manhattan... | Solicit = FATE OF THE FOUR Part 5 • The Multiverse itself is on the brink of destruction! Ben and Johnny rise up to and stop the ultimate threat of two of their greatest foes! | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue's cover is an homage to that of . | Recommended = | Links = }}